The present invention relates to a device for dispensing liquid fuels from at least one storage tank with at least one fuel hose having connected thereto a fuel nozzle. The fuel is pumped from the storage tank by a fuel pump and guided through a measuring device with impulse sender for determining the amount of fuel dispensed. The air/fuel vapor mixture of the fuel tank to be filled is removed by a vapor pump through a vapor opening provided within the fuel nozzle and connected to a vapor return line opening into the storage tank.
Such devices for dispensing liquid fuels are known. They comprise conventionally at least one storage tank for regular gasoline, premium gasoline, high performance premium gasoline, and diesel fuel and in general a plurality of dispensing islands for each one of these fuel types. The respectively dispensed fuel amount and the corresponding price are displayed on a display at each dispensing island together with the base price of the fuel. In order to comply with government regulations, the air/fuel vapor mixture is removed by pumping from the fuel tank to be filled and is returned to the storage tank. The output of the vapor pump used for this purpose is controlled as a function of the flow velocity of the fuel that is determined by the measuring device.
In known devices for dispensing liquid fuels, special devices such as fuel pumps, measuring devices, and vapor pumps, designed for a special task, are employed. The impulse sender connected to each measuring device produces impulses that are processed centrally within the dispensing island computer that controls the vapor pump as well as the displays. This not only requires a considerable wiring expenditure between the central computer of the dispensing island and the individual devices, but also a considerable storage expenditure for the differently designed central computers of the dispensing islands depending on the respective application and depending on the number of different fuels, pumps, and displays.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforementioned kind for dispensing liquid fuels which can be assembled from any desired number of identical modules with a wiring and installation expenditure that is as small as possible.